Rockin' The Town
by ShintoPrincessKikyo
Summary: Kikyo is famous singer and dancer at her school. She sees a hanyou who is everywhere she is. Is he a stalker or a ghost?Will love bloom? And when her band manager Onigumo steals her from jealousy of her love for InuYasha, will InuYasha be able to save her
1. A Dream Or Not a Dream

Chapter 1: A Dream or Not a Dream

Kikyo walked around the block just minding her own business when her best friend and a few other people came around…to do what exactly?

Kikyo looked up at them. "What up?" Kikyo asked high fiving Kagome. Kikyo saw that her ex-boyfriend and Kagome's now boyfriend was with her.

"Hey people want to see you dance!" Kagome said. Kikyo was confused but okay, what the hell? She started some music and started to dance to Gwen Stafani's "Danger Zone".

When her dance was over everyone applauded. Kikyo noticed one man who had silver hair and a bandana on his hide hiding something. But what she did not know. She ignored it and smiled at everyone applauding her.

Kikyo opened her locker and put her books in the locker. She had the only big locker in the school. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Her instincts told her to react and so she did. She elbowed the person in the chin and turned only to find Miroku Takahashi, her older brother.

"Miroku, I am so sorry!" Kikyo said standing her brother up. "It's alright, Sis." Miroku said. Sango Tajing, Miroku's girlfriend came up to them.

"Did you get elbowed again?" Sango laughed. Miroku nodded and felt his chin. Only a little bit of blood but he didn't care.

"So Kikyo, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Kagome asked taking Kikyo by surprise. Kikyo shook her head sadly.

"I don't get why you don't! You're the best singer and dancer so why don't you have a boyfriend?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyo still shook her head.

"It is because I am famous." Kikyo replied shutting the locker.

"What ever," Sango said. She was annoyed by Kikyo's not having a boyfriend. But she would have to deal with that after class.

Kikyo sat on the steps eating her lunch when she saw the boy with the bandana. She was getting really ticked. She wanted to know why she always saw him. She packed her lunch up and when she looked up he wasn't there. "Odd…" She said out loud.

"What's odd?" Kagome asked sitting next to her. Kikyo shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, really." Kikyo replied.

"Yeah right, you never lie I know that but I can tell that you are now!" Kagome said


	2. Sango's Secret

**Chapter 2: Sango's Secret**

**A/N: If you are reading this chapter and you can't find chapter 4 5 and 6 then click on the arrow and it should show the chapters from there. Thanx I am sorry for the trouble.**

**Kikyo had been wandering around for the past week trying to figure out who he was. She used her witch magic when she wasn't supposed to and oh did she get grounded for that.**

**Kagome had known what was going on to her so she was as helpful as she could be. "Do you need any more help, Ki-Ki?" Kagome asked. "No I'm fine." Kikyo would respond on most of the time. Kikyo had worn her hair up all the time and sweated more but took a shower after.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo walked the five blocks to school the next week. She was working out incase it went to fighting in school. But she was fuckin good at it. But no matter where she went she still saw him. Even in her dreams he haunted her. Miroku finally caught up to his sister.**

"**Why the hell are you so careful these days?" Miroku asked her. "I need to be and maybe I changed." Was all she said. "You won't get a boyfriend will that…" "Oh believe me dear brother, I am not so worried." Miroku was always scared when she did that. He could have sworn that he heard dark music around her but that was his mind.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo sat down in her class room right behind Sesshomaru and Kagome. Those love birds were inseparable. Kikyo didn't mind though. It took Kagome away from her and that was always OK. She sat next to Sango and she sat next to Miroku. "So what's up?" Sango asked. "I feel like I'm being stalked by a hanyou." Sango shut up. She felt woozy inside because she knew that her stomach was telling her to tell but didn't; not at the moment.**

**The teacher yet again made everyone fall asleep. Unfortunately Sango couldn't because of the temptation to tell. "Now when you dissect a frog you have to do…" Sango didn't bother listen to the rest of it. Lunch was coming and Sango was running out of time. She needed to tell Kikyo. She heard what he looked like and knew it was him.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The bell rang after math and everyone ran out of the building. "Kikyo!" Kikyo turned around to see Sango running to her. Sango caught up and had to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" Kikyo asked. "I'm fine but I need to tell you something." "What if is?" "The hanyou you said was following you, I know who he is?" Sango said. "Who?" Kikyo asked eagerly.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"**He is your fuckin half brother?" Kikyo yelled in her room. Sango looked down. "We were separated when our parents split up. But now that he's here he won't be leaving until he finds someone to love. And I think that is you." Sango said. "So he is stalking me…" "Yes…well…no it's not…well…" Sango didn't have an answer for that one.**

"**It's alright Sango; I will not call the police on him." Kikyo said. "Thank you so much Ki-Ki!" Sango hugged her friend. "Sleep over tonight and we can just have some fun watching movies and stuff like that." "OK!"**

_**AN: OK so that is the second Chapter. So I need at least some reviews before I go on or else I just might now continue with this and go on the next one.**_


	3. The Meeting & Guesses

Chapter 3: The Meeting & Guesses

Kikyo and Sango got up at about 10: 00. Sango decided to get her brother and Kikyo together. But how without getting Kikyo to flip her off? She didn't bother with the question and woke Kikyo up. "Kikyo I want you to meet my brother." Sango said. Apparently Kikyo was very tired to agree. When she was tired she would agree to EVERYTHING. Sango smiled and they left.

When they got to Sango's house her brother greeted them. "Hello InuYasha." Sango greeted. Kikyo yawned behind her as InuYasha and Sango gave each other a hug. InuYasha looked at Kikyo and realized that was the girl he had been following. They went inside and Kikyo was ready to fall asleep. "So you were at Kikyo's house all night?" InuYasha asked. "Yup." Kikyo got up and got a drink and saw Kohaku in the kitchen. She gave the fifteen year old a noogie and he gave her one back. Luckily she brought a brush.

"So are you entering the school today, InuYasha?" Kikyo asked. "Yeah but I don't know what will happen there." "Don't worry just stick with us and Kikyo's brother and sister and you'll be fine!" Sango replied. Kohaku answered the door. It was his best friend. "Heading to school bye!" Kohaku yelled and slammed the door. Kikyo held her head from the head ache that gave her. Sango shook her head. "Well Come on!"

XOXOXOXOXO

The got to school and met up with Kagome, Miroku and Sesshomaru. Kikyo kept falling from being so tired. "You guys are so busted." Miroku said. "Why?" "You guys are 3 hours late!" Sesshomaru responded. "SHIT!" Kikyo hit her head. "Mom will kick your ass she thought you were at school when you guys left." Miroku said.

"That is it for Kohaku too and his friends." Sango said. Kikyo flipped her Miroku off with her middle fingers pointing down telling him to go to hell. Miroku frowned. "Why the fuck didn't you wake me up you bastard?" Kikyo said calmly. "I thought it would be funny to watch mom yell at you." "True."

A detention notice went on Kikyo's, Sango's and InuYasha's desks. They didn't care. It's was for the best that it didn't get sent right home and it was a suspension. The they would have been in trouble. Kikyo was not worried. She got detention for making fun of her principle once. **(A/N: I did too!)** InuYasha smiled at her then looked down at the detention notice. Kikyo blushed the looked at the paper. **_I better not be falling in love with him._** Kikyo thought.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kikyo sat on the steps at school doing her homework waiting for the bell to ring for leaving the premises. Then she would be happy. InuYasha sat down next to her. "Sorry for stalking you for the past week." InuYasha said. "It is alright." Kikyo responded. She looked down then back up. "You want to come to my house for dinner?" Kikyo asked. "Sure."

XOXOXOXOXO

"So you're Kikyo's boyfriend?" Kikyo's mom asked. "MOM!" Kikyo said. "No I'm just a friend we just met today." InuYasha exclaimed. Sota was about to crack up. Kikyo glared at him coldly and stabbed her chicken with the knife to give him a warning. He stopped laughing and continued eating. InuYasha smiled at Kikyo. **_She really does have a way._** InuYasha thought and smiled continuing eating.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I have to go and get home." InuYasha said. Kikyo led him to the door. She was shocked when he left. Blushing she heard Sota laughing his head off. Luckily InuYasha was gone so she ran after Sota. "I am going to KILL you Sota!" Kikyo screamed. InuYasha laughed as he stopped at the end of the driveway hearing everything.

Before he left he heard her singing in her room.

"I miss you. Miss you so bad. I don't forget you. Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me. I remember clearly. The day you slipped away.

Was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh!

I didn't get around to kiss you, good bye on the hand.

I wish that I could see you again. I know that I can't. Oh. I hope you can hear me.

I remember it clearly.

The day you slipped away. Was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh!

I've had my wake up won't you wake up. I keep asking why.

I can't take it, it wasn't fake. It happened you passed by.

Now you're gone. Now you're gone. There you go, there you go.

Somehow you're not coming.

Now you're gone, now you're gone. There you go, there you go.

Somewhere you're not coming back!

The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same.

Oh!

The day you slipped away. Was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh. I miss you."

He felt bad for her. Something must have happened when she was young that made her sing that song.


	4. Another Day A New Love Note

_**Band Inspiration: Avril Lavigne **_

_**Song: Take me Away**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to write this?**_

**_Chapter 4: Another Day A New Love Note_**

**Kikyo got to school to see Sango and Miroku kissing and Sesshomaru kissing. She walked up to them and tapped them on the shoulders. "Sorry to break the little make out sessions up but do you guys want to get detention?" Kikyo asked. They all ran into the school and sat down for health and science. InuYasha came in and sat next to Kikyo.**

"**Hey where have you been?" Kikyo asked. "Slept in…I do that a lot." He said. Kikyo chuckled and shook her head at him. Kikyo didn't ask what time he even wanted to get up and besides the teacher already started blabbing off.**

"**So you will all get partners to dissect frogs AND study CPR." Mrs. Flax said. Everyone except Kagome and Kikyo groaned at dissect frogs. Kikyo loved dissecting things! "Kikyo Takahashi and InuYasha Tajing will be partners…." And she went on and on. Of course Sango and Miroku were partners whether they liked it or love it. And Kagome and Kikyo's ex-boyfriend Sesshomaru were together.**

**The teacher started handing out frogs and gloves and those little knives used for dissecting. Kikyo taped the frog down. "I am so happy they're already dead." Kikyo said. "Yeah it would be torture for them." InuYasha looked like he wanted to take a chain saw out and just rip the frog open. She found it rather funny but held her laughing in.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo was sitting yet again on the steps eating her lunch. She loved chicken salad. That was pretty much all she ate at school. Sango came and sat next to her. "Do you have a crush on my half brother?" She asked. Kikyo froze and dropped her sandwich in her lunch box. "Maybe…" Kikyo responded. "You do, don't you!" "I said maybe and that is all I'm going to say!" "It's a yes or no question, Kikyo." Kagome asked.**

"**Fine I like him OK but if you guys tell him I just might have to kill you!" Kikyo yelled. "We won't tell." Miroku stepped in. "When does my womanizing brother come in this?" Kikyo asked. All but Kikyo's face screwed up. "I'm going to my next class now. Have fun in detention." Everyone noticed that they were late and immediately followed Kikyo.**

**InuYasha stepped out from the corner and smiled. "So she does like me." InuYasha smiled to himself. He hoped he could tell her what was under the bandana with out her freaking out.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo put her bag down next to the chair in Mrs. Veno's math room. Mrs. Veno noticed Miroku, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Sango come in the room. InuYasha came in just on time after them. Kikyo could tell that he walked because his breathing was normal and everyone was grasping for air. They sat down as Mrs. Veno handed out the math tests. Algebra, Kikyo loathed it.**

**_OK so N plus D equals 5,000 so D must be 5._ Kikyo thought. That was her last problem and so she handed in her test and left the room. She was done before everyone else. InuYasha came out after her.**

"**So when do we have to study CPR?" InuYasha asked. Kikyo shrugged. "I know all about it because when my mom lived in America she was a doctor and had to study that in college." "Strange…but cool!" InuYasha added quickly.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo got home and flopped on the couch just as Miroku came in. "Damn it I wanted the couch!" Miroku said. "Now you have to get the floor!" Kagome came in as Kikyo said that. "Dang it she always gets home two minutes before us and gets the couch!" She yelped. Their mom and the twins Sota and Kaede came in.**

"**Fine have the couch!" Kikyo said and went up stairs. She grabbed her guitar and started singing.**

"**I feel like I'm, I'm all alone, all by myself I need to get around this! My words are cold I don't want them to hurt you. If I show you I don't think you'll understand, cuz no one understands…" Kikyo was going to sing more when her mother yelled.**

"**Honey someone is here to see you." "Coming mom!" Kikyo put the guitar down and got off her bed. She ran downstairs to see InuYasha talking with Miroku. "Womanizer, he came to see me right?" Kikyo said. Miroku backed up and went to Sango and brought her to his room. Kikyo gave a confused look then turned to face the stairs. "YOU GUYS ARE SICK!" She yelled.**

"**So what is up?" Kikyo asked. "I just wanted to give you this." He gave her a folded piece of paper and left. She smiled as she read it with the door still open.**

**It read:**

_**Kikyo,**_

_**I love you so much. I heard you talking. I had to tell you know because I was moving back to Kyoto with my dad and I probably won't be able to see you. I wrote it down because I couldn't tell you myself. I love you.**_

_**InuYasha Kerrishima**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo ran out the door and saw him skateboarding back to his house. She smiled and looked at the note. She went back inside and fell on her bed and cried. She would miss him.**


	5. Moving & Confessions

**Chapter 5: Moving & Confession**

**Kikyo woke up in the morning and realized InuYasha was moving that day. She got up got dressed and ran to his house. When she got there she saw moving a box into a truck. Kikyo stepped out from behind it. InuYasha looked at her and smiled. "Thought I would stop by and say good-bye." Kikyo said.**

"**I'm glad you came." InuYasha said. Kikyo couldn't take it and hugged him and let her tears fall. "Kyoto is on the other side of Japan, InuYasha." She said as calmly as she could. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her. "I know." "Why do you have to go?" Kikyo asked. "Just become a famous singer and I'll go to every one of your concerts." InuYasha said wiping the tears from her eyes.**

**Kikyo nodded. InuYasha's dad came outside and told InuYasha to get in the car. Kikyo kept her tears inside until his hand slowly freed them from her loose grip. Silent tears dripped down her face and were blown away from the wind as the car drove away from Tokyo, Japan.**

**Sango found Kikyo on her knees hiding her face as she cried. Sango sat next to her and tried to comfort her. They got to school and Kikyo stopped crying but didn't talk much.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo sat down at lunch and looked up just in time to see her sister sitting in front of her. "Kikyo I have to tell you something." "What is it Kagome-chan?" Kikyo said. "It's about Sesshomaru and me." Kagome said. Kikyo nodded still looking at her sister. "And…" Kikyo said. "And I got pregnant from him." Kikyo was in shock. "Are you serious?" She asked. Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome.**

"**Did you tell her?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded. "Don't tell mom." Kagome said. Kikyo promised and crossed her heart in utter silence. She couldn't believe it. She felt something in her pocket and took it out.**

**It was InuYasha's letter in her pocket. She started crying again. Miroku rubbed his sister's back and hugged her trying to make her feel better. "I never got to kiss him!" Kikyo yelled in Miroku's chest. He tried to tell her to calm down. "Kikyo he never meant for this to happen." Sango said. Kikyo dried her tears.**

"**You're right. What am I doing?" Kikyo laughed at Miroku's shirt that was a little wet. They went to class and got it over with. Then Kikyo and Miroku and Sango and Kagome walked home. Sango was sleeping over to stay with Kikyo for a little while longer. She had a bag full of stuff in it.**

"**I have a confession too." Sango said. Everyone looked at her. "I'm pregnant." Miroku's face screwed up. He went in front of Sango. "Are you serious?" He asked. Sango nodded but then her face screwed up when she felt a hand on her ass.**

"**PERVERT!" Sango whacked him on the head. Kikyo and everyone but those two were laughing as much as they possibly could.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"**I can't believe you made me move again." InuYasha said. His father was getting annoyed. "I had to get my job back or else you wouldn't have those rebellious clothes that you have." His father said.**

"**FUCK IT ALL! I fell in love with someone Dad!" InuYasha yelled. "I don't give a damn at this moment and it is too late to turn around and…was the girl you fell in love with the girl in the front hugging you?" He asked. "Yeah no shit dad."**

**They stopped at a gas station and barely had any money. "Looks like you won't get that candy you wanted." His dad said. "Uh fuck." InuYasha said slowly laughing with his dad.**

"**I hope Kikyo is alright." InuYasha said to himself.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"**Well I bet he is having a great time." Sango said. "Yeah but we only knew we were in love for a day." Kikyo said taking another sip of her red wine. "Oh I know but it was for the best. I guess it was just fate that this happened." Miroku said.**

"**Shut up!" Kikyo said. Kagome almost had wine come from her nose she was laughing so much. "Miroku the poet." Sesshomaru said and started making out with Kagome. Everyone giggled saying EW! All of course, but Miroku. He started making out with Sango. Kikyo could not stop laughing.**

**She turned to face the sink and red wine came out her nose. Everyone laughed at her as she ran to the paper towels. Luckily her mom let them have wine so that they could have fun. But it was also to keep her mind of InuYasha.**

**She was alright with that. She went back out and took the vodka out. Everyone cheered Kikyo on as she opened it up and sprayed everyone including herself with it.**


	6. Frog Frenzy Knock Out

**Chapter 6: Frog Frenzy **

**DISCLAIMER: DO I HAVE TO SAY IT OR SHOULD I JUST KILL MYSELF NOW?**

**Kikyo got up and had her mother sign the detention notice. "Have fun with the Vodka last night?" Her mother asked. Kikyo faked a laugh, "Maybe…" "She did mom she was laughing and wine came out of her nose and everything!" Sota and Kaede yelled. Her mom gave her the notice and grabbed Kikyo's head gently. "Stay out of trouble and stop thinking of 'You Know Who' during school, OK" Her mom said before kissing Kikyo's head. Kikyo hugged her mom. "I will"**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo got in the class room and sat down. She had 1 hour of detention with Sango and Kohaku. She liked detention if you got the right teacher. Mr. Frig would give you candy after detention. Man was he a suck up. Kikyo laughed at her thoughts.**

**Sango sat down next to her. "Last night, oh boy. We have to do that more often!" Sango said. "I know and we probably will." Kikyo said. "Man was I hung over!" Miroku said coming in the room. Kagome still hadn't told mom of her pregnancy but Kikyo thought it would be soon. Kikyo was happy for her sister but it was time for Miroku to go comedy and for the girls, well they had to be as Germ-O-Phobic as possible.**

**Mrs. Kick-Your-Ass handed out the frogs again. Sango Kagome and Kikyo screamed at the top of their lungs. "It's disgusting!" "It's horrible!" "It's a germy frog!" They screamed again. They loved to do this prank every Monday. Miroku patted Kagome's rear and she screamed even louder. Frogs were thrown in the air when she flipped her hands up "accidentally" and hit Mrs. Kick-Your-Ass right in the face. **

**She ran screaming into a wall and fell over knocked out. The screaming ended. "Who wants and early lunch?" Kikyo yelled. Everyone ran out the door and into the cafeteria. **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo and Sango and Kagome were laughing their heads off about the earlier prank. "She is still knocked out I heard." Kikyo laughed. Miroku laughed, "She is!" Miroku made sure of that by doing something he didn't want to do. He patted her rear end. They laughed harder and spit the food out that was in their mouths.**

"**I cannot believe you did that." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nuzzled on his shoulder. He rubbed her side and she looked like she was going to fall asleep. "Hey you have to sing tonight at the block party." Sango said turning her attention to Kikyo. "I know and it will be very fun!" Sango and Kikyo high fived.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The three teenagers got to detention and guess who they got? If you guessed **

**Mr. Frig you are correct! They smiled at each other and sat down and started writing the rules on being on time. Nothing fun.**

**The three smiled and raised their hands. Mr. Frig pointed their hands. "Why do we have to go this shit?" "Do you like the fact that your last name is a swear?" "Do You Like Pie?" Mr. Frig frowned. They asked so many questions it wasn't funny. He had a major head ache and passed out. The teens got up and took all of his candy from the jar.**

"**We are so bad!" Kohaku managed to say through the candy in his mouth. Everyone laughed.**

**A/N: OK That Was Chapter 6 and the next chapter is "The Block Party". I thank the four people not counting me who have reviewed. Thanks and if you have any song ideas for the next chapter please either e-mail me (tell who you are on in the e-mail) or just in the review.**


	7. Block Party

_**Chapter 7: Block Party**_

_**A/N: This chapter is going to be really short OK I messed up this chapter with chapter 8 so you would have had chapter 8 before this one! Sorry for the mistake!**_

**Kikyo just wanted to do some peaceful song about her missing InuYasha and so she would do that. The block party was that night so she had to get ready fast when her cell phone rang.**

"**Hello." "Hey it's Sango!" "Oh what's up?" "Nothing, are you ready for tonight?" "Almost!" "OK bye-bye! See you there!" With a click they hung up. Kikyo went to the block and started singing again.**

"**Sometimes I get so weird  
**

**I even freak myself out  
**

**I laugh myself to sleep  
**

**It's my lullaby  
**

**Sometimes I drive so fast  
**

**Just to feel the danger  
**

**I wanna scream  
**

**It makes me feel alive**

**Is it enough to love?  
**

**Is it enough to breath?  
**

**Somebody rip my heart out  
**

**And leave me here to bleed  
**

**Is it enough to die?  
**

**Somebody save my life  
**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**To walk within the lines  
**

**Would make my life so boring  
**

**I want to know that I  
**

**Have been to the extreme  
**

**So knock me off my feet  
**

**Come on now give it to me  
**

**Anything to make me feel alive**

**  
Is it enough to love?  
**

**Is it enough to breath?  
**

**Somebody rip my heart out  
**

**And leave me here to bleed  
**

**Is it enough to die?  
**

**Somebody save my life  
**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.**

**Let down your defenses  
**

**Use no common sense  
**

**If you look you will see  
**

**That this world is a beautiful  
**

**Accident turbulent succulent  
**

**Opulent permanent, no way  
**

**I wanna taste it  
**

**Don't wanna waste it away**

**Sometimes I get so weird  
**

**I even freak myself out  
**

**I laugh my self to sleep  
**

**It's my lullaby**

**Is it enough?  
**

**Is it enough?  
**

**Is it enough to breath?  
**

**Somebody rip my heart out  
**

**And leave me here to bleed  
**

**Is it enough to die?  
**

**Somebody save my life  
**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Is it enough?  
**

**Is it enough to die?  
**

**Somebody save my life  
**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."**

**Everyone cheered her on. If only InuYasha was there. He would be cheering her on no matter. She shed a few silent tears of joy and pain. Sango noticed and ran to her and hugged her trying to calm her down…but it didn't work. She calmed herself down.**

**A/N: OK that was chapter 7. Kikyo and InuYasha will be meeting very soon! I was thinking of another fanfic sort of like the movie Elektra. Take a vote! I started it on my computer and so I need a vote before I start it! Thank you the people who did review this story! It means a lot to me! **


	8. 3 Years Later & Surprise Meeting

_**Chapter 7: 3 Years Later & Surprise Meeting**_

**It was 3 years later and Kikyo Takahashi was now the most famous Japanese pop star. She lived with Sango and Miroku and their 3 year old son, Caro. Miroku and Sango were still trying to get married but were having a hard time with the budget s Kikyo decided to give them a million dollars.**

**Kikyo enjoyed visiting Kagome and Sesshomaru with their new born named Misaki. She was a good child and niece to her. And everyone knew that. But what they didn't know was that Misaki knew more then she should about how her mom got pregnant with her, that little stalker. Kikyo was up in her room plugging in her guitar so that she could practice. Sango, Miroku, and Caro didn't mind the loud music, they really loved her voice. She got it plugged in and started singing.**

"**Now I will tell you what I've done for you.**

**Fifty thousand tears I've cried.**

**Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me.**

**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself.**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once.**

**Not tormented daily defeated by you.**

**Just when I thought I reached the bottom.**

**I'm dying again, I'm going under!**

**Drowning in you.**

**I'm falling forever!**

**I have to break through!**

**Going under!**

**Blurring and stirring the truths and the lies.**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not.**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head,**

**So I can't trust myself anymore!**

**I'm dying again! I'm going under,**

**Drowning in you!**

**I'm falling forever!**

**I've got to break through! **

**So go on and scream**

**Scream at me I'm so far away!**

**I won't be broken again!**

**I have to breath I can't keep going under!"**

**Sango and Miroku looked at each other. They knew she still missed him and that she wanted to be with him so much. "He promised her he would be at her concerts right?" Sango asked. "Right and tonight it her first concert." Sango and Miroku stared for another minute. "He would be so dead if she didn't see him there and that he just ran into her."**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"**Sesshomaru, Misaki needs to be fed." Kagome said. Sesshomaru got up and fed his daughter. In fact Kagome was pregnant with their second child and it would be one month before it just popped out! "So when do you think the whelp is coming out?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know." "Oh well we'll just know next month."**

"**Still can't believe Kikyo won the charts the other day. That proves she was born to be a singer." "I know I know, but let's just watch the concert on TV and then we don't have to leave Misaki with some crazed babysitter."**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**InuYasha was a running muck in his apartment dorm. It was Kikyo's concert and he was scavenging for the ticket. "Where is that damned thing?" Koga came in the room and heard that. He picked up a piece of paper that was the ticket. He put it right in front of InuYasha's nose and InuYasha looked at it for a second then took it from him.**

"**I don't trust you with tickets to Kikyo's concerts wolf boy!" "Yeah well did you tell her you were half demon before you moved back to Kyoto?" Koga's question shocked him. He had forgotten all about telling her. "That's none of your damn business!" InuYasha growled. "Didn't you trust her I mean, you used to stalk her?" InuYasha wanted to punch him but held it in.**

"**I'm leaving!" InuYasha yelled and slammed the door on his way out. He hated that little bastard. Always telling him what to do what the fuck to say and all that shit! He was fuckin sick of it! He just wanted to kill that wolf demon but did not want to go to jail. He wanted to see Kikyo and find out if she loved him still.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo was backstage in her dressing room putting her make up on. "Kikyo we're on in five!" Her manager Onigumo said. "OK!" She came out and saw Sango and Miroku and Caro there. They each hugged her. "Nervous?" Miroku asked. "Duh!" Kikyo was going to be nervous. This was her first concert what the fuck was Miroku thinking; then again she didn't want to know what was going in a womanizing mind.**

"**Kikyo you're on!" Onigumo said. Kikyo walked out and everyone started cheering. Kikyo grabbed the microphone and started singing.**

"**You won't cry for absence, I know,**

**You forgot me long ago,**

**Am I that unimportant?**

**Am I so insignificant?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I died to know you loved me,**

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**Please, please, forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself?**

**I breath deep and cry out!**

**Isn't something missing,**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now**

**Though I died to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone,**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**And if I bleed, **

**I bleed**

**Knowing you don't care**

**And if I sleep just dream of you**

**I'll wake without you there**

**Isn't something missing**

**Isn't someone missing me**

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You wont try for me, not now**

**Though I died to know you love me**

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't something missing **

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

**The concert ended after a few more songs. InuYasha smiled. He knew that she would be the greatest singer in Japan. InuYasha left the stage and went home only to dream on Kikyo.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo was walking through the flea market trying to look for something to give Kagome's new born next month before it comes out, when she bumped into someone herself. She fell straight to the ground. "I'm sorry!" A voice she recognized said. But it couldn't be. She looked up and saw she bumped into InuYasha.**

**She immediately got up and hugged him. "I've missed you so much!" Kikyo yelled. She was crying now. InuYasha kissed her velvet lips and pulled back. "Nice concert." "So you did some!" "Yup." Kikyo hugged him tighter. She didn't want to let go.**

_**A/N: OK so that was chapter 6. I am not even going to put the damn disclaimers on here; they're just a waist of my time. Anyways!**_

_**Band Inspiration: Evanescence**_

_**Song Inspiration: Going Under & Missing**_

_**Read & Review Please! Thanks!**_

_**-Kikyo Takahashi**_


	9. Kidnapped

Chapter 9: Kidnapped

**A/N: Chapter 9 Yay! So any who let's just continue here!**

**Summary: Onigumo has fallen for Kikyo. He gets jealous of InuYasha for their love. So he kidnaps her. Will InuYasha be able to save her before he marries her against her will; or will Onigumo succeed?**

**InuYasha looked around and saw Kikyo's personality didn't change from the time they were 17. He felt something rubbing against his legs so he looked down. He saw a black and white cat rubbing his legs with its head. Kikyo turned and saw her cat and laughed. She walked over and picked her up. "This is my cat Oreo, she can be a pest." Kikyo said. "I saw that." InuYasha laughed.**

**The cat meowed at her and Kikyo just patted her. She put her cat down and turned her attention to InuYasha. "So where are you staying?" She asked. "Oh I'm at my college dorm." InuYasha responded. Kikyo nodded. "Do you want to stay here for the night and stay for the concert tomorrow night?" "Sure!"**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sango and Miroku were with Kikyo and InuYasha for dinner because she had invited them for Sango being InuYasha's sister, and besides InuYasha needed to meet his nephew. Caro was always getting crazy at her apartment because of the guitars and flutes and song books.**

"**So glad you came here. Are you to going as a couple?" Miroku asked. InuYasha and Kikyo both nodded. "Aunt Kikyo, what's for dinner?" Caro asked. "Chicken, broccoli and rice-a-roni." Kikyo responded. Caro hugged Kikyo's legs because that was how tall he was. Kagome and Sesshomaru were there too. Misaki kept feeling Kagome's stomach for the baby kicking. **

**Every time the baby would kick Kagome would almost fall off her chair if it weren't for Sesshomaru catching her. Everyone except Kikyo went to the living room to watch TV before dinner and just talk. "So InuYasha, what do you go to school for again?" "Car making, it's something I had to do." InuYasha took another sip of beer while the kids were with Kikyo. They weren't allowed to watch people drink.**

"**DINNER EVERYONE!" The kids came in the living room and went to everyone saying that. Everyone went into the kitchen and started eating Kikyo's fabulous cooking.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**After dinner was over everyone told Kikyo to sing. At first she refused but the kids gave her the cute face. SO she picked her guitar up and plugged it in and started singing.**

"**I cannot find a way to describe it  
**

**It's there inside; all I do is hide  
**

**I wish that it would just go away  
**

**What would you do, you do, if you knew  
**

**What would you do**

All the pain I thought I knew  


**All my thoughts lead back to you  
**

**Back to what was never said  
**

**Back and forth inside my head  
**

**I can't handle this confusion  
**

**I'm unable; come and take me away**

I feel like I am all alone  


**All by myself I need to get around this  
**

**My words are cold; I don't want them to hurt you  
**

**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
**

**Cause no one understands  
**

**All the Pain I thought I knew**

**All The thoughts lead back to you**

**Back and forth inside my head **

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable; come and take me away**  
**  
I'm going nowhere  
**

**I'm getting nowhere  
**

**Take me away  
**

**I'm going nowhere**

All the pain I thought I knew  


**All my thoughts lead back to you  
**

**Back to what was never said  
**

**Back and forth inside my head  
**

**I can't handle this confusion  
**

**I'm unable; come and take me away**

Take me away  


**Take me away  
**

**Take me away  
**

**Take me away" **

**Kikyo's song ended and everyone continued talking and they all left. InuYasha stayed in the living room waiting for her. They went up to her room and slept there for the night.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo and InuYasha spent the whole day together and then went to the Center to get ready for the concert. Onigumo was there waiting for her and saw InuYasha with his arm around her waist. Onigumo felt his jealousy rise. "Who is this?" Onigumo asked. "Oh this is my boyfriend." Kikyo responded.**

**Kikyo and InuYasha went into her dressing room and started kissing. When they were done with that Kikyo got ready for the concert. Little did they know, Onigumo had been watching their make out session. His jealousy had risen to its maximum. Now he was pissed.**

**InuYasha sat on the bed watching her put her make up on and brushing her hair and putting it up. "So what song are you singing this time?" "Danger Zone; why?" "Just asking; that's all." "All right; whatever."**

**It was time for the concert. Kikyo was behind the curtain listening to the screams of fans as they announced that she was coming out. The announcer ran off the stage as she ran on. "You ready to rock this shit?" She screamed into the microphone. Fans screamed louder and louder! The music started and she started dancing herself.**

"**I can't imagine how hard it must be to be you,**

**Adopting all your history it's hard being me too,**

**Are your secrets where you left them?**

**Cause now your ghosts are mine as well.**

**I think it's time I met them and I think it's time you tell.**

**And you should have told me when you met me**

**All these things I should know**

**I should have asked, we should have talked**

**About this so long ago**

**It's not fair**

**It's not fair**

**Don't leave me here**

**How's this happening to me**

**It feels so lonely here**

**We are in a mess, a danger zone**

**What will happen next, you never know**

**We are in a mess, a danger zone**

**What will happen next, you never know**

**Now we share the closet, now you've let me come inside**

**And now you're finally undressing and I feel like I might die**

**The damage is infectious, the confession is too late**

**And how can I accept this**

**How is this happening to me**

**It's not fair**

**It's not fair**

**And I come up for air**

**How's this happening to me**

**It feels so lonely here**

**We are in a mess, a danger zone**

**What will happen next, you never know**

**We are in a mess, a danger zone**

**What will happen next, you never know**

**You never know**

**You never know**

**All your secrets**

**All your lies, all of it**

**We are in a mess, a danger zone**

**What will happen next, you never know**

**We are in a mess, a danger zone**

**What will happen next, you never know**

**We are in a mess, a danger zone**

**What will happen next, you never know**

**We are in a mess, a danger zone**

**What will happen next, you never know"**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**InuYasha hugged Kikyo as soon as she got off; he loved her voice when she sang. Onigumo's heart was burning. He had something planned for her. **

**Kikyo went into her dressing room to get changed when Onigumo was in there. "Hey what's up?" Kikyo asked. "Nothing, just this!" He grabbed Kikyo and jumped out the window. InuYasha heard Kikyo's screams and ran in her room to find no one there. "Kikyo…" He heard no response. He called her again but more loudly.**

**He saw the open window and knew someone took her. She wouldn't have abandoned him like that. He climbed out of the window and looked around. He didn't see her but heard another scream. He ran where he heard her voice and saw Onigumo with Kikyo knocked out in his arms. InuYasha growled.**

"**Let her go!" He yelled. Onigumo didn't say anything but jumped over the wall and jumped into his car. Within a moment he was gone. InuYasha ran after the car but couldn't catch up to it. "I will get her back…I swear to it…"**

**A/N: I got a flame on one of my poems but I'm not stopping my writing, so in that case I have put chapter 9 up. So please review and I will be updating faster! Thank you!**


	10. Against Her Will

**Chapter 10: Against Her Will**

**Kikyo woke up the next morning with Onigumo standing in front of her. She immediately stood up and slapped him. His cheek stung with her hard hit. "Why the hell did you kidnap me?" She screamed. "Because I want you for myself and not with that half demon, or did you not know he was?" Onigumo's words shocked her.**

**He was a half demon. She thought the silver hair was hair die and the bandana; she knew he was hiding something under that damn thing. But then again if she did really love InuYasha she wouldn't be upset about him not telling her. Her face went cold as bloody hell again as she looked up at him.**

"**Is that supposed to change my feelings for him or something?" She demanded. "Well I see it hasn't." "Damn straight!" "Well Kikyo, I have a proposal for you…" Kikyo's eyes went wide…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**InuYasha hid his face in his arms while Miroku circled the room. "Onigumo, he wouldn't hide just anywhere. He would hide around the back of town." "Are you positive?" "Yes InuYasha, I'm positive." "Then let's go!" He grabbed Miroku's arm and ran out the door into his car. He was going to get her back; just like he promised with her unharmed, or he thought…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo slammed into the wall and fell on her side. She was bleeding badly. "You really shouldn't have tried to fight me, my dearly beloved Kikyo." He stepped towards her but she grabbed one of her scythes and pointed straight at him. "Don't you dare come near me!" She yelled. He stepped towards her and cut her stomach all the way across.**

"**Damn mother fucking bitchy bastard!" Kikyo yelled throwing the scythe at him. "I won't marry you and nonetheless let you harm InuYasha if I didn't!" "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo have you no concern for that mutt? He is not coming. He would have found me by now." Onigumo scared her with those words.**

**_No, he can't win this. I trust InuYasha better then that._ Kikyo thought, _But what is he's right; what if InuYasha really isn't coming? _She pulled the thought from her mind and attacked him again but he caught her and kissed her lips. She pushed him away and ran again. But he caught her.**

"**So what's your decision?" Onigumo asked. Kikyo gasped and responded. "I will…"**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**InuYasha and Miroku drove as fast as they could and found where they were. He could here a priest saying something or other to two people so he immediately ran inside with Miroku. They opened the doors and saw everything. InuYasha held the tears back. How could this have happened?**

**Onigumo had his lips locked with hers. "Kikyo…" Kikyo broke away and looked at InuYasha. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. She let her tears drop as she fell to the ground. Miroku walked over to Onigumo and looked him in the eye sternly.**

**He punched Onigumo right there. He fell back but got right up. "Are you officially married to him?" InuYasha asked. "Well it was under a priest's rule…" "Then we're getting you divorced from him!" Kikyo smiled. Kikyo felt her arms get grabbed and pulled against Onigumo's chest.**

**A knife was her neck as she had fear in her eyes and her facial expression. "Step any closer and she dies!" Onigumo threatened and looked at an unconscious Miroku lying limp on the ground. "Miroku!" Kikyo yelled and tried to pull away; she was pulled back and the knife was now against her neck. She felt the blood run down her neck.**

**InuYasha took one step and saw the knife almost fully in Kikyo's skin. "Don't do this, InuYasha, please…" Kikyo whispered. InuYasha used his demonic speed and grabbed the knife and pulled it away from Kikyo's neck and threw it on the other side of the building. The priest looked on with horror.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The battle was soon over and Miroku woke up with a dead Onigumo on the other side of the room and seeing InuYasha holding a limp Kikyo in his arms, praying that she was alive. He put Kikyo down and the priest came and put his hand on her forehead and her stomach.**

**With the power of Kimiguri she opened her eyes grasping for breath. InuYasha hugged Kikyo again and she hugged back fully alive. She hugged Miroku saying thank you to the priest, Miroku, and InuYasha whom fought the whole battle.**

_**A/N: OK I understand it was short but I had to get them back together again. Kimiguri Power! Next Chapter: Divorce & Proposal**_

_**Read & Review Please!**_

_**Xx Kikyo Takahashi xX **_


	11. The Final Chapter Closed

**Chapter 11: The Final Chapter Closed**

**InuYasha drove home with Kikyo sleeping next to him. She was still bloody but nothing to bad. Kimiguri worked and he was surprised it was even real; really all he cared about was that Kikyo was alive and safe. He thought he was finally ready to ask her.**

**He got to the apartment and parked. He got out and shut the door and looked at the big building. Kikyo really should live with him. His house was huge even though he wasn't big and famous like she was but he didn't care about that. He opened Kikyo's door and picked her up bridal style and shut the door with the back of his heel. He carried her inside slowly trying not to let her bump into any of the walls. He finally got her inside and put her on her bed and put the blanket on her. He gently kissed her forehead and let her sleep.**

**He shut the lights off and shut the door; little did he know that Kikyo was indeed awake. As soon as he left the room she sat up in her bed and smiled.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The next day InuYasha wanted to talk to her about something so she followed him into her room. She saw him bend down on 1 knee and open a box with a diamond ring in it. "I know it's not much but…will you marry me?" He was nervous if she would say no. "Are you kidding, 'it's not much' it's perfect, InuYasha, I will marry you!" Kikyo hugged him tightly after putting the ring on.**

**But the days were getting harder just trying to plan the wedding. Kikyo had to try on 500 dresses before she actually liked one; InuYasha was buying 50 tuxedos for the men he knew and himself; Sango was helping Kikyo as best as she could along with Kagome and Miroku was helping InuYasha as best as he could. But when the wedding came all anyone one did was smile; except for Kikyo's parents, they cried,**

_**I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes**_

**Kikyo and InuYasha danced to there wedding song smiling. Kikyo had her eyes closed with her head on his chest. "I'm so glad this happened for us, Kikyo." InuYasha said. "Me too, InuYasha."**

_**But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust**_

**Everyone stood quiet as they danced. Sango's kids were smiling and tugging on Kagome's dress so she could get them some soda; but Sango told them "Not at the moment".**

_**Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right**_

**_I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin_**

_**I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right**_

_**I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah**_

_**I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby**_

**As soon as the wedding was over Kikyo looked at InuYasha, "That's it. The Final Chapter Closed." InuYasha smiled at her bold words and they walked back to the car to go home.**

**Epilogue **

**InuYasha and Kikyo lived together until death having only 4 kids. Kikyo lived to be 99 & InuYasha lived until he was 103 years old.**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru had only 2 kids but unfortunate as it was they had sex every night.**

**Miroku and Sango also had 4 children of there own and lived until death.**

**They all lived to death until "Life Due They Part"**

** Sequel: "Life Do They Part"**

**A/N: Yes I am making a sequel to this and it is about their next lives with the same names. So PLEASE R & R I would really appreciate it! **


End file.
